


На пути к счастью

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого человека в жизни есть отправная точка на пути к счастью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На пути к счастью

У каждого человека в жизни есть отправная точка на пути к счастью. Кто-то видит её сразу — для него она сияет яркой неоновой вывеской, призывая стремиться к ней, у кого-то не сразу выходит разглядеть заросший высокой травой поворот, отмеченный лишь гнилым деревянным указателем.   
  
У Джима Кирка никогда не было такой развилки — он просто шёл вперёд, достигая поставленных целей, и жил здесь и сейчас, не ожидая появления никаких указателей. Но было в его жизни кое-что, чего он даже не пытался добиться — одобрения коммандера Спока.  
  
Они со Споком были прекрасной командой на мостике и неплохо ладили за его пределами. В самом начале пятилетней миссии выяснилось, что Спок, по его собственным словам, «питает нелогичную привязанность» к шахматам, а Кирк был чемпионом Академии Звёздного флота по ним же. Три первых года из пяти это приводило их каждый вечер сначала в кают-компанию, а затем и в личную каюту Кирка, а потом случилась история с базой Йорктауна и USS «Франклин», и долгое время Кирк не разговаривал со Споком.  
  
Только после того, как строительство USS «Энтерпрайз-А» закончилось, а экипаж приступил к своим обычным обязанностям, в один из вечеров Кирк поймал себя на том, что занёс руку над дверью каюты Спока, чтобы постучать и предложить сыграть. Тогда-то он и понял: было что-то в этих беседах, которым Кирк не придавал значения, хотя и наслаждался ими.  
  
На то, чтобы понять, что конкретно это было, понадобилась неделя и вечер посиделок с Маккоем, снова вынесшим из восстановленной коллекции Чехова бутылку, на этот раз вина с русской этикеткой.  
  
— Прости, Джим, — сокрушался Маккой, глядя на бутылку как на отряд клингонов, — с водкой в темноте попутал. Не хотел Пашу будить, пусть отсыпается.  
  
— Всё продолжает ходить налево? — хмыкнул Кирк.  
  
— Ой, да какое там лево, — махнул рукой Маккой, вскрывая этикетку, и взял штопор, — одно название только. Побегает по каютам самых экзотичных барышень, а потом рассказывает про это. Я из его трёпа много нового для себя вынес насчёт физиологии видов, состоящих в Федерации. И бегает-то только потому, что я настоял, чтобы он нагулялся. Я же как себя вспомню в юности — пол-университета хотелось трахнуть только потому, что они с другой планеты. Интересно было, стояло крепко — почему бы не попробовать? Только вот орионки ему не дались, а жаль. Я вот в Академии…  
  
— И знать не желаю, — отмахнулся Кирк, улыбаясь, — давай-ка лучше продегустируем это вино. А вино ли это вообще? Там же на русском…  
  
— Не дрейфь, боец, Павел основному — написанию названий алкогольных напитков — меня научил, — заверил его Маккой, — так что это стопроцентно вино.  
  
Пахло от вина сладко и свежо, а потому Кирк с удовольствием выпил свой первый бокал.  
  
— Н-да, умеют же эти русские… — задумчиво сказал он.  
  
— Скоро вернёшься к шахматным посиделкам?  
  
Кирк едва не подавился вином от неожиданности.  
  
— Боунз, с чего это ты интересуешься? — спросил он, откашлявшись.  
  
— С того, что сегодня в кают-компании Спок так тоскливо посмотрел в сторону шахмат, что я едва не бросился за трикодером, чтобы проверить состояние его здоровья, — язвительно ответил Маккой. — А ещё ты, дурень, сохнешь на глазах и на мостике вздыхаешь постоянно, если на Спока оглядываешься. Мне эти шекспировские страсти даром не нужны, и если, чтобы вернуть прежнего Кирка, мне понадобится хорошенько тебя встряхнуть и дать направляющий пинок в сторону Спока, то, можешь считать, я это уже делаю.  
  
— В каком смысле — в сторону Спока? — недоуменно свёл брови Кирк, и Маккой закатил глаза.  
  
— Помоги мне господи, — сказал он в пустоту и пояснил: — Ты, Спок, эти ваши шахматы, которые было бы более приятно и полезно для вашего физического и особенно психического здоровья заменить кое-чем другим. Понимаешь, к чему я?  
  
…вином Кирк всё-таки подавился. 

  
  
***

  
  
Самое сложное в пути к точке, где начинается счастье, — не струсить, когда ты совсем рядом с ней. Кирк был не из пугливых, но после разговора с Маккоем недели две обдумывал его слова и анализировал свои отношения со Споком.  
  
Да, конечно, в том, что они всё-таки наладили общение, не последнюю роль сыграл посол Спок, щедро поделившийся с Кирком своими воспоминаниями, но было что-то такое между ними, что помогало им жить и работать так, будто они две части одного целого. Кирк доверял Споку слепо и безгранично, Спок отвечал ему тем же. Тёплое чувство в груди, которое Кирк ощущал, глядя на Спока, ранее объяснялось уважением и дружбой, но сейчас, анализируя его, Кирк понимал, что ошибался.  
  
Почему-то признать, что он полюбил Спока, было сложно — Кирк вообще раньше почти не влюблялся, и все его сердечные привязанности ограничивались мамой и «Энтерпрайз». Всех остальных людей он с чистой совестью относил в категорию «дружба», даже не задумываясь, что ради Спока нарушил Первую директиву, а Спок в ответ спас его жизнь…  
  
Где-то на воспоминаниях о вулканском поцелуе через стекло перед своей почти-смертью Кирк и понял всё окончательно. Только вот не знал, что сказать или сделать, чтобы как-то выразить любовь. Спок не был холоден и неприступен, но Кирку не хотелось нарушать идиллию их отношений — спокойные, наполненные теплотой разговоры, случайные прикосновения, искренние улыбки — он так любил смотреть, как Спок легко улыбается одними лишь уголками рта… На исходе второй недели Кирк вымученно улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале, решив, что надо начать с шахмат.  
  
Надев гражданское — рубашку и джинсы, — Кирк взял коробку с шахматами, на мгновение остановился перед дверьми…  
  
— Можно войти? — раздалось с другой стороны, и Кирк машинально ответил:  
  
— Проходи, Спок.  
  
Спок вошёл в его каюту, почему-то взбудораженный, с позеленевшими от прилившей к ним крови щеками, оглянулся, заблокировал дверь, шагнул вперёд и…  
  
Шахматы выпали у Кирка из рук, когда он самозабвенно ответил на не по-вулкански несдержанный поцелуй Спока, чувствуя, как заходится в груди сердце. Спок дышал урывками, на короткие мгновения отрываясь от его губ, массировал пальцами затылок, другой рукой прижимал Кирка к себе за поясницу… Спок, Спок, Спок — Кирка пьянило то, как много вдруг оказалось Спока в его личном пространстве, и как это было приятно.  
  
Отправную точку счастья они прошли — а объяснения Кирк решил оставить на потом, раз уж Спок в них не нуждался. 

  
  
*** 

  
  
В это же время Маккой засыпал, уткнувшись в пушистые кудряшки на затылке Чехова, и улыбался, думая о том, что порой вулканцы бывают понятливее людей. Особенно всяких там капитанов.


End file.
